


The Broken Edge

by lizardjuice



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, Protective Newt, Sexual Content, Sick Character, Terminal Illnesses, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardjuice/pseuds/lizardjuice
Summary: It all started with an enchanted mirror...albeit, imperfect. Destroyed by Dark magic, somehow it managed to send one of its shards across the ocean to an unknowing young witch and another across the country to an unsuspecting young wizard. Never figuring out who the other is, they finish their school years in visual correspondence through the mirror fragments. Nearly 12 years later, it's been ages since they've communicated through the pieces as they seem to have disappeared. Until now, that is, when the very person that destroyed the mirror returns to destroy New York City.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is obviously based off the whole Harry-Aberforth enchanted mirror idea from the Deathly Hallows, except with different characters and a different time.  
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. (Although I wish I did, ha ha).  
> Enjoy this utterly terrible work, and don't forget to comment, kudos, etc.!

I'm very happy you decided to click on my (most likely terrible) work! Enjoy and feel free to correct any editing mistakes in the comments, or just comment what you feel about the story!

xoxo,  
lizard


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary of Chapters 2-3: It's 1908. An 11-year-old Newt Scamander finds a mirror shard in his Hogwarts trunk, unsure of how it got there. On the other side of the Atlantic, 8-year-old Lucy Gallagher finds its sister piece in her Ilvermorny trunk that she's been preparing for two years in excitement to go to school.

September 1908 

 

“Theseus Scamander! Do I _have_ to write Headmaster Black?” A rather unruly looking boy already in his Hogwarts attire immediately stops trying to put a frog down the back of a 7th year girl’s robes and smiles weakly. “No, mum.”

 

The woman’s stern voice calms down immensely as she looks at her younger son. “Now, Newt, although it should be your brother’s own responsibility, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. And if he does- you _are_ allowed to smack him upside the head for the time being, go to Headmaster Black, or even use one of these harmless spells on him.” She presses a small folded piece of parchment into his hand, closing his fingers over it. “Send me an owl if he does anything. Especially if he, I don’t know, blows up a bathroom or something like that.” She gives the older boy another icy look as he pries the frog off the side of the train, tucking a stray strand of vibrant titian hair behind her ear in the process.

 

“Thanks mum. I’ll try to keep him out of trouble, but you know how he is-”

 

“Hey mum, I think the frog just peed on my robes!” Theseus wears a look of public embarrassment as his fellow Gryffindor friends join him in the compartment, laughing at the frog which has now latched itself onto his arm like a leech.

 

“Use _tergeo,_ and get that frog out of the compartment!” Her green eyes burn into her older son’s blue ones. He grabs his wand, petrified by his mother’s stare, and quickly cleans his robes. Luckily for him, a friend shuts the compartment’s window to save him from further embarrassment.

 

Rummaging through her magically expanded bag (in an effort to distract herself from yelling at Theseus), she finds a certain article of clothing. “Newt, I want you to take this.” She hands him a striped yellow and black scarf, worn from constant wear likely in her Hogwarts years. He doesn’t say anything, but holds it close and throws his arms around his mother.

 

“I’ll miss you, mum. Promise you’ll read my letters home to the hippogriffs?” She smiles.

“Of course I’ll read to them! Your father and I will send you letters every day if you want.”

 

Their embrace is interrupted by Theseus yelling out the compartment window. “Come on Newty, you’re going to miss the train!” He rolls his eyes at his brother’s nickname for him and waves to his mother from the doors before stepping into the compartment with his brother.

 

“Now, do your poor mother some good and get sorted into Hufflepuff!” He smiles and hugs the scarf to his chest, waving to her running form until she’s no longer visible through the scarlet steam.

 

**********************************************************************************************

 

Florentia Gallagher hums a tune as the pots and pans of her kitchen clean themselves.

“Lucy, dear! Your father’s going to be home soon!” The little 8-year-old runs out from her hiding spot underneath the dining room table, dancing on the waxed wood floor with glee. “Oooh, then can I show him? Show him the teeth I lost?” She opens her mouth to show her mother the gaps where her two front teeth should be, and Florentia grins.

 

“You’re growing up so fast, you know? In two years, you’ll be heading off to Ilvermorny just like your father and I both did when we were 11.”

 

“I’m so excited, mommy! I packed my trunk again for this year. I pretend that I go every year and learn really cool stuff, like how to make things fly and set things on fire-”

 

“Woah, woah, honey, that’s a little too far!” Her mom chuckles and waves her wand. The pots and pans file to their associated cabinets as Lucy watches in awe.

 

“Wow, that’s called charms, right?” The little Gallagher’s auburn hair blows around from the wind as the window opens, catching the sunlight from outside. Her mother nods, catching the open window out of the corner of her eye. “Now, what in the name of Merlin-”

 

“What ho, Mrs. Gallagher!” A tall man steps through the door, swiftly waving his wand to close the window and the door behind him.

 

“Henry, you incorrigible man, you!” Florentia smiles as he gives her a quick peck on the lips.

 

“ _Eeeew_ , mommy and daddy were kissing again!” Lucy jumps up into her father’s arms as he laughs heartily.

 

“Hey sweetheart!” He kisses the top of her head as she tries to show him her missing teeth, resulting in more laughter from the older people in the room.

 

“Potato and leek soup for dinner, fresh bread and butter, and for dessert- Lucy’s very own cranberry orange cookies.” Florentia sets a large tray down onto the table with a fresh loaf of bread and sweet butter on top, followed by 3 crock bowls filled to the brim with bubbling soup, and lastly, the covered tray of cookies.

 

“Lucy! Dinner!” The small girl flies back out into the kitchen on a toy broom, holding what looks to be a large maroon ball with a big grin etched onto her face.

 

“Hey, do you think I could be a Chaser?”

  


 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, this is going to be a bit boring for the timebeing, as they can only communicate visually. Luckily, I've made time in my schedule to work with this piece, and it should really get swinging by chapter 4 or 5. TO ANYONE WHO GOT THE REFERENCES I MADE IN THIS: I love you, XD. In case you didn't:
> 
> 1) Mrs. Scamander's comment about Theseus blowing up a bathroom = Molly Weasley yelling at the twins ('We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!')
> 
> 2) Young Lucy on being a chaser = Newt's comment to Mary Lou Barebone ("Are you a seeker? A seeker after truth?" "I'm more of a chaser, really.") in FBAWTFT nearly 20 years later
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> xoxo,  
> lizard


	3. Letters

September 1910 

 

“Ready to get going, Lu? I want to get some pictures of my girl!” The 11-year-old skips out from her bedroom, clad in maroon from head to toe.

 

“Hey mom, do you think you could show me how you levitated my case again?” Lucy’s arms feel heavy as she drops the burdensome case to the floor. To her own surprise, Florentia nods and slips her wand from her sleeve.

 

_“Locomotor!”_

 

The trunk lifts itself from the ground and follows the younger female out the door, stopping in front of the no-Maj car her father’s borrowed for the day.

 

“Flo, did you expand the trunk?” The redhead nods at her husband and shows him just exactly what can fit in the trunk- Lucy’s case, a full lunch for all of them, a fold-out table, and more. 

 

_Later_

 

“We’re going to miss you so much, dear! And send some letters before Christmas, alright?”

 

Lucy hugs her parents close by the train doors, smiling through a few tears. She feels warm hands around her neck, and then a heavy weight around it. _A golden Thunderbird pendant._

 

“Don’t forget to always wear this. My mother gave it to me; and Grandmama would want you to have it, you know. It’s got a simple protection charm around it to ward off general hexes.”

 

“Thanks, mom. I love you both.” With a wave and a grin, Lucy boards the train and finds an empty compartment.

 

************************************************************

 

Newt flops down onto his already untidy bed in the Hufflepuff dormitory, reading the list of spells his mother gave him two years ago.

 

_Alarte Ascendare- to send your brother high into the air_

###  _Anteoculatia- to make his hair into antlers, for general laughs (Be careful with this one! It's heavily inked on here for a reason!)_

_Avifors- to turn your brother into the most respectable bird (wears off after a few minutes, but I listed the countercurse just in case)_

 

He places the paper down a quarter of the way through the “A’s” and flips through his trunk, smiling at the muggle pictures of him with his family. The one that intrigues him the most he didn’t notice before is a moving picture of toddler Newt, who is feeding a hippogriff with smiling parents in the background.

 

Sighing, Newt puts the pictures aside, digging in his trunk for-

 

“What the-” He pulls his hand from the case and reveals a fresh, rather bloody cut slicing down the side of his palm. Fishing through the rest of the contents to find the culprit of the mess, he smirks as he finds a shard of a mirror. Preparing to throw it away, he’s taken aback when he sees what looks like a bright blue-grey eye staring back at him, but convinces himself it’s just a trick of the light. That is until it happens again.

 

The same piercing eye looks onward, graced with long lashes and thin eyebrows. Newt assumes this person, whoever they may be, _must_ be female based on general facial characteristics and bone structure. Feeling stupid, he tries to talk to the reflective piece of glass in his hand, wondering if the girl can hear him.

 

“Hello?” She doesn’t say anything, as he suspected, but flashes a paper in front of her eyes to the mirror fragment.

_L. Gallagher_

_Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, USA_

_Thunderbird Girls’ dormitory_

 

Quickly trying to write down the address, he knocks over a (thankfully, closed!) bottle of ink from his bedside table. “Of all times…” Newt picks up the ink and sets it back on the table, scrawling his school address down.

 

****************************************************************************

_N. Scamander_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_

_Hufflepuff Boys’ dormitory_

 

Lucy is giddy with excitement. Finally, someone to talk to! And better yet, someone from another country! In haste, she grabs the nearest quill and ink to her and starts writing.

 

_Dear N. Scamander,_

 

_My name is Lucy Gallagher…..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	4. Two Years of Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some letters between Newt and Lucy, from 1914 to 1916. :)

December 1914

 

_ Dear Lucy,  _

 

_ How have you been? In response to your last letter, Leta and I haven’t really talked much since the Jarvey incident. I think she’s been too embarrassed about it, honestly, since I took the blame for her and nearly followed through with expulsion. I was hoping to ask her to our Christmas dance (What we call the Yule Ball), but Yaxley has been bragging about taking her and apparently she agreed to go with him already as well. _

 

_ I wish you were here so I could take you instead. As friends, I mean! _

 

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Newt _

 

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

 

_ Dear Newt,  _

 

_ I’m very sorry about you and Leta. On the other hand, I wish I could come to Hogwarts and go to the Yule Ball with you (as friends)!  _

_ We live way too far away from each other, wouldn’t you agree? _

 

_ Sincerely, _

_ Lucy _

 

_ ******************************************************************************** _

 

June 1916

 

_ My dearest Lucy,  _

 

_ How did the end of your seventh year go? I’ve missed talking to you, but I figured you were probably busy studying for exams so I decided not to bother you. Happy birthday as well! I can’t believe you’re seventeen now Lu, it seems like just yesterday you were eleven and I was thirteen. (Ah, how foolish we were then, hm?) _

 

_ P.S. Thanks for the pictures you sent me; they’re excellent. I’ll be sending some more letters once I get started with traveling. _

 

_ All my love, _

_ Newt _

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

_ Dear Mr. I’m-nineteen-and-traveling-the-world, _

 

_ You’d better include me somewhere in your ‘magnum opus!’ Send me pictures of Romania, will you? I’d like to see the Longhorn Reservation! _

 

_ All my love, _

_ Lucy _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end part of this chapter is the moment you realize: AHHAHHAHHAHAHHHHAHA I'M SUCH A FANGIRL  
> Oops. XD  
> Thanks for reading! Comment any ideas or feel free just to comment whatever you feel!
> 
> xoxo,  
> lizard


	5. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Newt re-meet for the first time in 10 years. <3

10 years later

 

The streets of New York City bustle about with people, the air filled with the unmistakable cranking sounds of cars and the putrid smell of factory smog. A young woman in a rather respectable olive green pantsuit and gray overcoat walks out from a towering brick building, horn-rimmed glasses slightly askew and a slick leather journal in hand. “Hey, Lysandra, wait up!” The redhead rolls her eyes at the gangling, dark man running to catch up beside her. 

 

“You can call me Lucy, Mr. Crowell, you know that!” He smiles a blinding white smile, ice blue eyes bright and dark hair tousled. “And you may call me Joseph if you prefer.” 

 

“Oh, yes, but I prefer Crowell. Everett and Oliver have requested that we go check out the new jewel coming in from Paris; it’s supposedly going to be heavily guarded and they want us to get as much information on it as possible for the papers.”

 

Joseph grins, feigning looking down at his polished shoes to steal glimpses at the woman beside him. 

 

“You’re supposed to be checking out a gem, not  _ me, _ you idiot.” Smirking, Lucy looks up a good foot or so to see a slight pink tinge across his cheeks. 

 

“I wasn’t looking at you, Ms. Paranoid, I was, er, looking at a scuff on my shoe.”

 

“Mhmm. You know what, to settle this altercation, how about you take me to dinner tonight? 6 o’clock, and we’ll forget this ever happened.”

 

“Lucy…”

 

“Hmm...that new five-star restaurant in Times Square seems wonderful. The Kings, isn’t it? Ah well, I’ll see you there- and wear something nice, would you?”

 

Before he can say another word, she disapparates into the crowd ahead of him.

“Shit.” The dark-haired wizard sighs and runs a hand through his hair.  _ 6:00 was when he was supposed to go meet another person...someone important. _

 

**********************************************************************************************

 

Lucy sits on a bench across the from the ship that’s currently docking, her hair blowing around in the wind and her pen poised over paper.

 

~~_ A Gem from Paris- The Eye of Cairo, Egypt’s most prized jewel _ ~~

 

~~_ Gem in New York City- The Wiz….worl’ds most expensive ruby comes in from Paris Museum _ ~~

 

Lucy nearly screams in frustration at creating a suitable headline for the daily paper, sending her pen skittering across the ground. Her head in her hands, she wants to cry and just go hide away in her apartment forever, until-

 

“Miss, I believe you dropped this.” A kind, slightly lilting English accent reaches her ears and she looks up, sniffling softly, to accept the writing utensil.  _ Nothing would prepare her for what she saw next.  _ Everything comes back to her in a flash, memories pouring out of a recessed part of her brain. 

 

_ Only one person she ever knew could have those eyes….much less those freckles, the wild hair... _

 

“Newt?”

 

It takes the man a moment to process what she'd said, but when his brain finally kicks in his eyes go wide.

 

“Lucy?” 

 

_ He remembers now. He remembers every little detail up to the last fleck of green in her blue eyes; he can probably count the freckles dotted across her nose if he wanted to.   _

 

“It’s been so long.” Her eyes well with tears and she drops her journal to the bench in an effort to hug him. “Where’ve you been?”

 

“Everywhere but here.”

 

“Oh, shut up!” Newt cracks a wider smile at the image of Lucy, standing to her full height of 5’5” with her hands on her hips and a no-nonsense expression on her face.

 

“”There’s the classic Lu I know, you feisty little midget-”

 

“Hey!” She lands a swift, light punch on his shoulder, smirking triumphantly before changing the subject.  “Did you ever write your book?”

 

Newt smiles. “That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?”

 

“Well, I thought you might have shown up to see me,” Lucy mutters under her breath, her face flushing pink at the thought. 

 

_ If only he knew.  _

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "date" and an unexpected third wheel, basically XD

Soft music wafts through the airy room, the tinkling of champagne glasses and distinct chatter breaking the jazzy peace. Heavy dark velvet drapes hang from the arched windows, the ceilings as high as the ones a castle would boast. Alabaster-skinned ladies in evening silks waltz around the far corner of the room in gaudy costume jewelry, clinging to the arms of their beaus amidst a basic ballroom waltz. Lucy and Joseph sit off in a corner, making small talk and drinking  _ something  _ alcoholic to quiet down their busy days. 

 

“So, Lucy, are you..er..seeing anyone at the moment?”

 

“Joseph, I am 26 years old and I am _not_ married,” She takes a sip of her extra water, “ah, not married _currently_. So no, I don’t believe I’d be seeing anyone as of now. And you?”

 

He laughs nervously. “If I had enough nerve to ask you, do you think I’d be courting someone?”

 

_ He’s acting very unusual....is he just nervous? Oh, what am I thinking? That’s silly, no, Joseph Crowell has NEVER been timid around women. _

 

“You have a point. Er, what’d you order?” Lucy changes the subject with a quick smile and lots of internal thought. He looks confused for a moment, but his eyebrows lower after he remembers why she wouldn't know.

 

“Oh, yes, you were in the Ladies; I remember now. Well, I didn’t order anything- who needs to when you have someone as lovely as yourself to talk to?”

 

_ Is that supposed to make me blush? Oops..can you fake that kind of thing? But at least he’s back to his normal self..I hope. _

 

Lucy goes to open her mouth to speak when she sees Newt out of the corner of her eye. She puts a palm to her forehead in partial annoyance.

 

“Uh, I’ll be right back- I, er, think the alcohol got to me.” 

 

Joseph looks up and smiles, waving her off politely; but still confused. How could the alcohol have affected her already if she hadn’t even taken a sip yet?

 

************************************************************************************

 

“Lucy, I swear it, he’s Imperiused. Look at the way his eyes aren’t trained on anything particular; they just pass over whatever he ‘wants’ to look at.”

 

“What do we do if he is? There's no countercurse...and that would mean the caster is in this room as well to control him!”

 

Newt slips his wand from his suit and points it over at a broad-shouldered younger-looking man with a scar across his lower jaw, who’s sitting at a table to the diagonal left of Joseph.

 

“It’s him. It makes sense, just look at him, giving Joseph glances every few seconds or so.”

 

“I have this covered, Lucy, it’s going to be fine.  _ Baubillious!”  _  He whispers. A  streak of white lightning appears from the tip of his wand, traveling over to the unusual man. 

 

“Is it- is it safe?” Lucy grimaces. “I don’t want to hurt the man  _ inadequately _ .”

 

Shrugging, Newt sighs. “Honestly, I have no idea. I have a, er, shocking spell to cover in case this backfires.” He flicks his wand upwards. The lightning bolt zaps the man in the back of his head long enough that he loses control on performing the Imperius curse and can mutter a string of profanities under his breath.

 

“Now, what in the name of Sam Hill-” The man turns to see the two people in the corner of the room and he saunters over in anger.

 

“All right, you,” He points to Lucy, “Miss Greta Garbo, and most definitely  _ you _ , Lars Hanson over here, are coming with me.” He ends up pointing at Newt for a good few seconds longer than he should, and although it isn’t funny, Newt can’t help but crack a small smile.

 

“Are you relating us to Swedish screen actors, sir?” Lucy ‘inadvertently’ kicks Newt in the shin with a heel and he quiets down instantly, shooting a dirty look her way. 

 

“Oh, I seem to  have made him upset.” 

 

“Ya think? Great, someone tell my mother I love her, we’re going to d-”

 

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence as the man apparates away with both of them in tow, leaving a befuddled Joseph sitting alone with a wine glass suspended in his hand.

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, Greta Garbo (who was known for her 'sultriness') and Lars Hanson (known for his superb acting skills) were top-notch Swedish actors during the silent movie era. 
> 
> Also, I have an actor/actress basis to characters now:
> 
> [Obviously, Eddie Redmayne is Newt (if he wasn't I'd probably die)]
> 
> Lucy: Felicia Day (I love her, she played Charlie in Supernatural if you haven't seen the show)
> 
> Joseph: Ian Somerhalder (he's nothing to Eddie tho I mean HOT DaMn XD)
> 
> "Unusual Man": James Franco (Because honestly at this point, why not? I'M INTERNALLY LAUGHING MY ASS OFF HELP
> 
> This is what I have so far! If I add any more OCS or whatever, I'll add the 'cast.'
> 
> xoxo,  
> lizard <3


End file.
